Elizabeth Braveheart
by Braveheart2015
Summary: Now, Braveheart2015 presents, a brand new series called "The Braveheart Kids", starting with Elizabeth Braveheart's stories. I'll be going from oldest to youngest.
1. Chapter 1 A Quick Introduction of Me

Elizabeth Braveheart 1 A Sonic/Transformers Fanfiction by Braveheart1234567 I own nothing! Except original characters, text, and this message. This book takes place after The Braveheart Chronicles: Dark of the Sun Coming soon.

Chapter 1 A Quick Introduction of Me

I am Elizabeth Alicia Braveheart, and I am the oldest daughter of Nick and Emily Braveheart. I'm 14 years old, and about 5' 3". My favorite thing to do is dream of the I meet . Mom says I will, eventually, meanwhile Dad, not to fond of me going out without introducing him to my boyfriends. Whenever they see Dad, they run screaming to their mommys. I think he does that on purpose, because all the boys I have met are afraid of Dad, except Alfonso Alfredo. I mean, what's so scary about a guy, with robotic parts, a black mustache, a camouflage cap, and gray hair.(Dad gets stressed out very easily, which is why Mom tells us to not do anything stupid that might freak him out.) Dad and Alfonso are great friends, Alfonso cooks the greatest spaghetti in this sector for Dad when they go on a guy's night out. (Jr. and Skylar are to stubborn to join.) And Dad gives him advice on how to date girls. Anyway, Alfonso may not be the most popular guy in school, but he is hot!  
>As for me, I was born looking exactly like my mother, except I had Dad's black hair on my head. When I was 6 months old, my siblings, Emma and Nick II, were born. And I said my first word, "Mama." Just between you and me, I think Dad was jealous. When I was 9 months old, (According to Dad) I got up and took off running around the house. Mom said that Dad tends to forget things and she said I didn't start walking until I was 10 months old. But Dad said that Bravehearts were always early walkers, and I agreed with him. And since I was agreeing for a change, Mom let it go.(She still tells her friends it was 10 months old.) Dad and Alfonso get along great, but when it comes to me and Dad, not quite as perfect. I don't hate him, it's just I need a break from him sometimes.<br>I can't even go to the mall with my friends, without Dad coming along making up some dumb excuse for it. Then when me and Alfonso and I go to the drive in theater, Dad acts as transportation. And since he's a big semi truck, we have to sit in the back. But since he's so big, we can see the whole screen. Then he made us go to his family reunion.(Since Sonia found The Brave Spark, Bravehearts have been coming here from all over the universe.) When we got there we were attacked by Aunt Sunscraper's kisses, then we had to listen to hours of Grandpa Zetick and Cousin Timothy's war stories. (Dad put in a few.) Story of my life so far! 


	2. Chapter 2 My Friends

Elizabeth Braveheart 2 Spencer and Noah belong to Christian Ape99 Chapter 2 My Friends

Probably the most ironic thing about me, is the fact that I am the daughter of a princess, yet I am the least popular in my school! I have some very good friends, for an unpopular girl. Alfonso (My boyfriend), Elitamus Prime (Daughter of Optimus and Elita One), Spencer Daniel Ricardo (Big, Buff, smarty pants gorilla/were-gorilla), and Noah Marcus Thompson(Big, Buff, smarty pants panda/were-panda). Dad likes them all and doesn't care if I hang out with them. One time, I asked if we could go to a party Elitamus heard about, and he said we could, as long as we touched no drugs, beer, etc. and we were back home by 8. So we went to the party I wouldn't have gone though, if I knew who was hosting it. Maybelle Nickerback! The most popular girl in school, daughter of Mickey and Winifred Nickerback, two very famous movie stars. "Oh, how are you doing, Princess Sissy Pants!", she laughed at me. "Hey, nobody calls her Sissy Pants!", shouted Spencer, his claws and fur growing longer. "Cool it Monkey Boy! Refreshments are over there!", mumbled Maybelle. "Hey, are those cookies?", said Noah. "So, you still haven't ditched your wierdo friends?", laughed Maybelle, drinking some punch. "They are not!", shouted Elizabeth. About that time, Prowl walked in. "All right, remember kids, no drugs, no funny crap. Got it? Cause I'll be sitting outside this house, waiting for one of you to do something stupid. So behave!" Then Prowl walked back out. Then the party started. Everyone went crazy. Then all of a sudden, Maybelle poked my eye. "Whoops! Sorrrrry!", she smiled slyly. "You did that on purpose!", I shouted. "I did this too!" Then she punched my other eye. I screamed. Alfonso, Noah, Spencer came over very quickly. "I'm going home!", I cried. Because I remembered Dad saying, "If you get hit, just walk away. "Wait for us!", shouted Alfonso, holding me close. So we went home. Alfonso walked me home. "Thanks for walking me home.", I whispered. "Are you all right?", he asked, obviously more concerned about me. "Yes, I'm fine." We kissed good night. I walked in and Dad looked up from playing chess with Amber, "Are you okay? You're home early." I ran sobbing to Mom. Dad got up and came over. I buried my face in Mom. "Honey, what's wrong?", she asked. I looked up at them while I was crying. "Maybelle.", growled Dad, seeing my two black eyes. "Amber, can you go get some ice?", asked Mom. "Okay!", Amber replied, looking at me with a worried look. "Tomorrow, I'm going have a little talk with Prowl, he'll serve justice. Then that little brat will get it.", plotted Dad, "How many of your friends saw it?" "All of them.", I sobbed. "Here you go, Elizabeth.", said Amber, handing me the ice. "Thanks Amber.", I sniffed. In the morning, just as Dad said, Maybelle was in so much trouble, they sent her to summer camp! All was good. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Autobot Convention Part 1

Elizabeth Braveheart 3

Chapter 3 Autobots Convention Part One

One day, when I came down to have breakfast, I saw Dad and Amber packing stuff. "Where are you going?", I asked. Your teacher asked me to take your class on a field trip. So me and Amber are taking you guys there. I be driving the school bus, so don't worry.", replied Dad. "Okay, where are we going?"  
>"Your teacher also asked questions if we could make it something that had to do with the Autobots, since so many people in your class has been asking about them. So I talked to Optimus, and he invited us to The Autobot Convention, that should be fun." "Are we going to get to meet Blurr?! He's my favorite Autobot.", asked Amber excitedly. "Yes, we better get moving! Don't want to be late.", replied Dad, grabbing the stuff and kissing Mom goodbye. "You three have fun, and be careful!", said Mom, returning Dad's kiss. "We will!", I shouted, hugging Mom. And we were off!<br>When we got to school, there was my class and my teacher, Miss Lisa, standing next to a smoking bus. "I'm sorry , but we're having a little car trouble, so if you could just..." "Transform!", shouted Noah, who was big fan of my dad's. "All right then, Let's League Out!", smiled Dad, as he transformed into his new, multicoloured 2045 Peterbilt Model-379(Optimus recommended it as an upgrade from his dragon form.). Amber turned into a purple Martini Porsche 935.(After the little showdown with Darkonus, Dad let Amber choose an actual car.). In no time at all we were there! At the entrance stood Gears and Huffer. "Welcome to the Autobot Convention, how are you doing, Nick?", mumbled Gears. "Just fine, how are you guys?", Dad replied. "As good as gets when you're us.", moaned Huffer. "All right class, now will be in charge here.", said Miss Lisa, scratching her long, rabbit ears. "So, hurry up and tell us what to do!", smarted off Maybelle. (Unfortunately, she came back from summer camp in a even worse mood.) "Well Miss Mouth-Off, I was about to say first we'll go see my good buddy, Wheeljack and see what he has in store.", frowned Dad. "Dad, is it all right if I go hang out with Blurr?", begged Amber. "Hey Wheelie, do you mind taking Amber to Blurr?", he asked as Wheelie was passing by. "Sure, I'll guide the girl!", said Wheelie in his rhyming words. So we walked around the base till we found Wheeljack holding a weird hemisphere shaped thing in his hands. "Oh! Hi Ya, Nick! Am I the first attraction on your field trip?", he asked turning to us. "You sure are, ask away!" "Oh my goodness! What are those hideous things on the sides of your face?!", asked Maybelle in a bratty voice, other members of her gang snickering. "Those are Cybertronian light bulbs, and they help people tell whether or not I'm talking by lighting up when I do talk.", he replied. "Now I have a question for you. Can anyone tell me what this is?", he asked, holding up the object in his hands. "Salon hair machine?", puzzled Maybelle. "A bowl?", asked Spencer. "It's a mind prober!", I answered. "Good, you're smart like your father! This baby could read you mind, see your memories, or even erase it!", smiled Wheeljack. "There's no such thing!", shouted Maybelle. "Oh really, put it on then! And I'll read your mind!" So she put it on, Wheeljack hooked up a few wires to a monitor the size of a lap pool, and said, "Commence thinking!" As soon as he said that, big words showed up on the monitor that said: THIS IS STUPID! Everyone laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Autobot Convention Part 2

Elizabeth Braveheart 4 Ming Kai Fu is owned by Christian Ape99

Chapter 4 The Autobot Convention Part 2

After visiting Wheeljack, we went to check on Amber, who was hanging out with Blurr. "Hi ya, Nick! How ya doing? Long time, no see! If hadn't been a long time, then I would have seen you recently. But since I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks, it has been a long time!", exclaimed Blurr at about 20 WPS(Words Per Second!). "What the heck are you babbling about?", said Maybelle, a little annoyed. "Blurr here is the world champion of speed talking.", replied Amber very excitedly. "How come I've never heard of you then?", retorted Maybelle. "Because you don't read, read, read!", sped Blurr. "I read...magazines.", replied Maybelle, a little embarrassed. "All right kids, let's get moving. Are you going to stay with Blurr, Amber?", asked Nick. "Yeah, I think I will, Dad.", she replied. "Where are we going now?", asked Ming Kai Fu, a new kid at the school. "We're going to visit Wheelie, he's going to show you how to say some universal greetings, along with Kup.", answered Nick. So we went to see Kup and Wheelie. "Wheelie say, Hello today!", the midget Autobot shouted as they approached. "First one is really easy, but a dumb one if you ask me. Go on Wheelie.", said Kup grumpily. "You say, make friends today!", said Wheelie. "That's it? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!", snapped Maybelle. "Oh yeah, then try this: Bah-Weep-Graaaaagnah-Wheep-Nini-Bong.", said Kup, laughing at Maybelle. "And those are very important greetings.", smiled Nick, all right, let's go see Prime for his, 'What it takes to be a Prime' speech." So we went to see Prime. After his speech we went home. When me, Amber, and Dad got home, Mom asked, "Did you have fun?" "We sure did!", I said before plopping on the couch. 


	5. Chapter 5 My Little Fluttsie

Elizabeth Braveheart 5 From this point on the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic theme will become part of this crossover. If anyone knows how to add three themes to a crossover in the settings, pm me. I own nothing from My Little Pony, or My Little Dashie(Yes, this chapter is going to be a spinoff of this!). I'm not quite sure if it will make you cry as much(Or even if it will at all!) but enjoy!  
>My Little Dashie is written by ROB Cakeran53!<br>Chapter 5 Equestrian Secrets

One morning, I woke up to hear a strange voice downstairs in the kitchen saying, "Dad!" And then Dad said in reply, "Fluttsie! You remember me!" I immediately went downstairs to investigate. Sure enough, Dad and little, yellow Pegasus, with a pink mane, were embraced in a hug. "How?", asked Dad, obviously baffled. "Twilight figured out how to let Fluttershy keep both of her memories, with permission from Princess Celestia! This is so exciting!", shouted a pink pony, hopping up and down really fast. "Good Morning Elizabeth!", said Dad as he got up from the ground. "This is Fluttershy, your second oldest sister. And there's Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, her friends."  
>I just stood there with face showing an expression of surprise. "It's very nice to meet you.", shyly replied Fluttershy in her quiet voice. Everyone else came downstairs dressed and ready for the day. "I think they're going to want an explanation when they get awake.", whispered Twilight into Dad's ear. "That sounds like a great idea. You better get started!", Mom added. "All right then, here we go!", said Dad grabbing a chair, Fluttershy sitting on one lap, Amber sitting on the other.<p>

It was during my exile on Earth that I found me an abandoned house to stay in, because everyone screamed and started shooting at me when they saw me. I fixed it up so it would look nice, unlike a abandoned house. I then found me a rusty old 1980 Freightliner COE semi, so I could drive around without people seeing me. I didn't have to worry about food, since I found a lifetime supply of food in the basement.  
>The water, electric, and plumbing were good. Why would someone abandon this house? Anyway, on my way home from a drive, I saw a box on the side of the road with writing on it. Since I was in the country, I could investigate the box with no one seeing me.<br>On the box it said: Give me a good home. I opened the box, and what do I see? A little filly Fluttershy, fast asleep in the box. My heart literally fell out of my chest(My heart is made of sapphire!)! "Who in their right mind would abandon her!?", I thought to myself, picking up my heart and putting it back in my chest compartment. I turned and saw that she woke up and was staring at me with those big, adorable eyes of hers. At that instant, I knew what I had to do. I took her home with me. When we got home, I put her down so she could run around. But she just stood there, pressing close to me. "Are you hungry?", I asked. She nodded. So I went to the kitchen with her following me and got her a apple. She loved it. "I guess you're My Little Fluttsie now.", I smiled, watching her eat the apple. The next day I gave her a bath. She was a little hesitant at first, but after I washed her mane, she began to enjoy it. All through that time, she learned to read, write, and speak. She called me Daddy constantly. And she showed a peculiar interest in animals. She had her own room next to mine and toys of her own as well.  
>One day I taught her to fly. It wasn't hard really, I just explained to her that in order to fly, she just had to flap her wings at an even pace. And sure enough, she flew! During the years we were together we went through everything! A fight, cutie marks, birthdays and Christmases. Eventually, Fluttsie's 20th birthday had arrived. And of course, there is a time in every parents life when they have to let their kids go. So, I was going to take her to the zoo, when...<p>

"Let me guess," interrupted Emma, "Celestia.  
>"Yes, she and the others here came to get Fluttsie. Eventually, I had to. It was what was best for her.", stopped Nick, "She must've known it was going happen though, because after our last hug, she kissed my cheek and gave me a envelope. When they left, I wanted to read it, but it said: Do not open until I come back!" Then he opened his chest compartment and grabbed the envelope and opened it, this is what it said:<p>

Dear Daddy,  
>For 16 years you loved me, played with me, and took care of me. I know it's hard for us to part, but it's what I must do. You are the greatest daddy in the world, and I love you very much.<br>I hope to leave all our pictures with you, so you'll never forget me. I don't know what will happen, but no matter what, I'll always love you. Yours Truly,  
>Your Little Fluttsie Forever, Fluttershy.<p>

A tear started to stream down Dad's eye as hugged Fluttershy again.

Did this make you cry? ㈶6 Tell me the truth in your reviews, Braveheart2015 


	6. Chapter 6 A Musical Showdown

Elizabeth Braveheart 6

Chapter 6 A Musical Showdown

I woke up to the sound of Dad practicing on the piano very well. It was 5 AM! I went down to check on him. There he was, rocking on the piano, while Mom sat there smiling.  
>"What are you doing up?", I asked taking a seat. "Practicing for our showdown with The Newbies.", Dad answered, taking a break from the piano. "Oh my gosh! You're competing against my favorite band! Their music is awesome! ", I exclaimed. "We'll see about that! They'll just be show openers when we're through with them!", laughed Dad. " Who's we? I have a band as well! The Misfits! Made up of me, Fluttershy, Optimus, and your Aunt Sally!", he laughed as he saw the expression on my face. "You had a band this whole time, and you didn't tell me?!"<br>"Yes.", smiled Dad, " You better get back to bed, I'm done." So I went back to bed. A couple hours later, we all woke up ready to go the showdown. Fluttershy was the first to arrive. "Hi Dad!", she exclaimed, running towards him, " It's so good to see you again!" "It's good to see you too!", replied Dad, embracing her in a hug. Optimus was next to arrive with his cello. " I'm here! Are we ready to rock this world?", he said. "We just need Sally to show up and we should be good to go.", replied Fluttershy. " You were talking about me, weren't you?", Sally said walking in with some bell bottom jeans, a disco vest, silvery shirt underneath, and a silver cap on top. "Now that we're all here, let's roll out!", stated Optimus. At the stadium, The Newbies had already preformed 2 songs from their new album, The Newbies: Our Third Album.

㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4!  
>Sorry for the interruption, it's just so funny!㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4㈳4, Sincerely, Braveheart2015. Back to the story!<p>

Then they preformed Song Number Three. Only half the crowd cheered. " Our turn, red footed boobies! Let's show them how us old timers rock.", Nick laughed. They got on stage to their positions, Dad the keyboard, Optimus the cello, Sally the guitar, and Fluttershy played the drums. They preformed great classics like, Another One Bites The Dust, Don't Stop Me Now, and, Bicycle Race. The whole audience cheered after every song. When it came time to judge between The Newbies, and The Misfits, the judges chose Misfits. "I guess you were right.", I laughed, " The Newbies are just show openers!" "That's my girl!", Dad laughed putting his arm around me and kissed my forehead. 


	7. Chapter 7 Magic! !

Elizabeth Braveheart 7

Chapter 7 Magic! (㈅5㈅5!). ㈅5=Snorting!

One day, Dad was getting prepped for a trip to visit Fluttershy, when I asked, "Can I come?" "Sure. Twilight will love to meet you. She preform magic, just to convince you that..." "Magic is not real!", I laughed before snorting, "Magic! (㈅5㈅5!)" Dad just laughed. "We'll see about that.", he said. A hour later, we were in Equestria, nearing Twilight's house. "Is it all right if I leave you with Twilight, while I visit Fluttershy? She tends to be shy around more than one person."  
>"Sure.", I said, knocking on the door. It was opened by Spike. "Twilight! Nick's here!", he shouted. "Oh! , I didn't expect you! Come on in.", said the little purple unicorn.<br>"No, I'm off to see Fluttershy. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on Elizabeth here, while I'm gone.", replied Dad. "No, I don't mind! It's very slow around here today. Tell Fluttershy I said hi!", she smiled. "I will!", he said as transformed and drove off. As soon as he was gone, Twilight said, "So you don't believe in magic?" "Magic! (㈅5㈅5!)", that was all I had to say. Spike fell over laughing. "Then let's begin.", grinned Twilight.

# 1 Disappearing Act

"What if I told you, I could make this apple disappear?", she asked. "Oh please! You couldn't make a blueberry disappear!", I laughed. Then it disappeared! Then it reappeared! "Now what do you have to say?", asked Twilight, obviously proud of herself. MAGIC!㈅5㈅5!

# 2 Teleportation Trick

"Then watch this!", she shouted. And the next thing I knew, she was on the other side of the room! "What do think?!", she smirked.  
>MAGIC! ㈅5㈅5!<br>"Oh, you're a tough nut to crack, aren't you?", she asked. "Yep!", I said.

# 3 Letter to Princess Celestia

"You're going to love this! I send this letter to Princess Celestia, she'll write back immediately!", she boasted, a hour later. "Then prove it!" "Dear Celestia, please notify Elizabeth Braveheart that Magic is indeed real. Your student, Twilight Sparkle. Send it Spike!" He burnt it to a crisp! A few seconds later Spike spewed out a piece of paper that said,

Dear Elizabeth Braveheart, Magic is real.  
>Signed, Princess Celestia.<p>

I just stood there with my mouth wide open, until Dad came in and said, "Did you guys have fun?"

Hopefully you weren't annoyed by the Magic! ㈅5㈅5! I thought it was pretty funny! Please review! Sincerely, Braveheart2015. 


	8. Chapter 8 Freedom Fighters Reunite

Chapter 8 Freedom Fighters Reunite

Today was the day of the Knothole Freedom Fighters Reunion, which of course, Dad and Aunt Sally would be attending. I asked if I could come. He said that all the families were going anyway, so he said yes. When we got there, Sonia Jr. (Sonia and Skye had gotten married and had kids! Sonia Jr. and Cirrus) came and charged Dad with a flying hug, shouting, "Great Uncle Nick!" "How's my little Soni Mini doing?", he replied. "Nick!", shouted Bunnie, "Glad you could show up, sugah!" "It's good to be here! Is Sally here?", he answered. "She's right over there!" We went and saw Aunt Sally talking with a former freedom fighter, when she looked up and said, "Nick! You never told me that you were posted here!" "Posted here, Ha! I all but took my basic training here!", Dad laughed. "Wow! You wrote, The Braveheart's Book of Strategy? I read it 20 times, and used every single strategy!" I laughed. "Hey! You could learn a thing or two from your dad! If you listen enough. He may be a bit boring sometimes, but he'll lead you the right way." "Hey!", Dad laughed. So went and had a blast with everyone else. And when we got home, I plopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

Sorry this was so short, I wasn't into today. I'll make up for it next chapter.  
>Sincerely, Braveheart2015. <p>


	9. Chapter 9 War Is Worthless Part 1

Elizabeth Braveheart

Here's everyone a special, epic, long chapter to make up for Chapter 8, sincerely, Braveheart2015.

Chapter 9 War, Is Worthless Part 1

There I was, in Wheeljack's lab, mopping the floor while Maybelle cleaned the windows, and Wheeljack and Dad tinkered with his latest invention, The Dator Locator. (Basically a time machine with a snappy name!) I had just finished when Wheeljack said, flipping switches, "There! Done!" Then Maybelle tripped on the broom she left in the middle of the floor, and ran into me, causing us to fall through the Dator Locator! "Whoops!", said Wheeljack. "What date was that set on?", Nick asked. "2002, why?" "Oh dear.", was all Nick had to say.

I woke up to the sound of gunfire. I got up, and saw Maybelle getting up next to me. "Where are we?", asked Maybelle. "It looks like Mobius, 80 years ago! During The Great War!", I replied. Then all of the sudden, we were surrounded by Doom Leaguer foot soldiers! Next thing we knew an orange Mobian pick up truck rammed through the foot soldiers, opened the door, (By the way, there was no one in the driver's seat!) and shouted, "Get in, bunch of crazy rookies!" Maybelle was about to protest, but I shoved her in! "Let's burn rubber!", said the creaky, old voice. And we left the foot soldiers behind in dust! "What's wrong with you youngsters! Did you not notice that there's a war going on!", the voice scolded. "We came here by accident! Mr. uh..." "Toughstuff, Sergeant Toughstuff! And you two are?" "I'm Elizabeth, and this is Maybelle!", I replied.  
>"Those are pretty names, I take you to Braveheart, and see what he thinks.", said Sergeant Toughstuff.<p>

Meanwhile, Nick and Wheeljack were trying to figure out how to bring the girls back, when The Mane 6 walked in. "Hi ya guys! Whacha doing?", asked Pinkie Pie. "Elizabeth and Maybelle fell through my time machine! We're trying to bring them back!", replied Wheeljack. "Oh my gosh! Let me see if I can help!", exclaimed Twilight.

We stopped at a giant pile of heap. "Reverse, it's me, Toughstuff!", he shouted. "Right away, Sergeant!", replied a voice, opening the door. We found ourselves inside a giant base, with First Leaguers all over the place. "Where's Braveheart?", asked Toughstuff. "He'll be back shortly, he's out scouting with SideStrike.", replied Reverse, who was a tall, bearded man, with an Irish accent. "We're back.", replied a familiar voice. We turned around and saw it was,  
>Dad! <p>


	10. Chapter 10 War, is Worthless Part 2

Elizabeth Braveheart

Chapter 10 War, Is Useless Part 2

"Sergeant Toughstuff, I want a rescue team put together immediately! They've got Nicola!", shouted Past Nick, his coal black hair gleaming. "On it, watch these troublemakers for me would ya?", replied the old timer, dashing off. "I don't believe we've met," said Past Nick, observing us with his glowing blue eyes. "I am Nick Braveheart, Leader of the First Leaguers, and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
>I'm Elizabeth, this is my friend, Maybelle! We got sort of lost. If it weren't for Toughstuff, we would've been goners!", I replied. "I see...", he said. "Nick!", cried Zoomer, "We've Doom, Doom, Doom Leaguers coming this way! What do we do, do, do!"<br>"Do you two know how to work this?", asked Past Nick, pointing to a couple of odd looking machine guns. "No.", we said in unison. "Gunsmith's sister will teach you." Then a skinny blonde girl, with orange suit and robotic parts came up to us.  
>"All right! I'm Triggerwise, so listen up ladies! Pull the trigger to shoot, slide this thing back to reload, and repeat.", she said. But we couldn't hear her over the explosions outside. "What?!", shouted Maybelle. "Pull, hold, slide, repeat, pull, hold, slide, repeat!", Triggerwise shouted. "What's that supposed to mean?!", I asked. "See ya!", she said climbing up to the balcony edge, with a couple ion blasters. "Where are you going?", asked Maybelle. "To throw some hate!", she said, jumping off and blasting away. After a couple of minutes, we finally figured it out, and blasted about 50 bad guys. We beat them. And we were celebrating, even little Emma was there! "Thank you, friends. You have helped us ward off the attack. Will you be staying?", said Past Nick. Suddenly, the scenery started. "I'm afraid not.", I replied, hugging him. He looked surprised at first, but got comfortable.<br>When the scenery stopped, I heard Wheeljack and Twilight going, "Whew! That was close! Are you girls okay?" "We're fine.", I smiled. Dad looked at us, confused.

Sorry, wasn't as long as I thought it would be.㈶6. But hey, it was epic right?  
>Sincerely, Braveheart2015. <p>


End file.
